


Starlight and Stardust

by blu_orb



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Gay, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Star AU, Wandering Star Au, kidnapping if u squint, not really kidnapping the child wished for it, ok nvm v much kidnapping, will edit tags as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_orb/pseuds/blu_orb
Summary: This has a tumblr blog at https://ask-the-star-sides.tumblr.com





	Starlight and Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> This has a tumblr blog at https://ask-the-star-sides.tumblr.com

Thomas, age 4, flinches as he scurries into his room, a vase narrowly missing his head and hitting the wall instead. He moves to the window and looks out, the wind ruffling his hair up, revealing the bruises and scratches on his face. He makes sure not to touch any of the broken glass as he rests his elbows on the inside of the windowsill, looking up at the stars. He sighs softly. "I love Mommy and Daddy but... I wish I could live somewhere else with someone else... Mommy and Daddy fight a lot..." Up in the sky, a star twinkles.  
  
Patton giggles excitedly, flying at high speeds, dragging Virgil and Logan behind him to go get Roman. He rapidly knocks on Roman's door, which the owner of the house opens the door soon after. Roman rubs his eyes a little. "Patton, why are you knocking on my door at this time... And why did you bring the others?" Patton bounces, his starry pixie wings glowing. "A human child wished a wish I think we'd be perfect for!" Logan sighs, adjusting his glasses a little. "And what might that be?" "Taking care of him!!!" Logan starts coughing, Virgil kinda curls in on himself a little, Roman's eyes widen, and Patton just keeps smiling. "Let's go!!" Patton exclaims, dragging the 4 down to Earth.

The four stars land outside of Thomas's window and take a human form. Patton peeks over, smiling "Heya kiddo!" Thomas's eyes widen. "W-Who are you?" Patton giggles. "Why, we're your new family kiddo! You wished for a new family, so you got one! Just come on over!" Thomas looks over to see the others, then climbs over and jumps down, Roman catching him.

** _Timeskip to about a year later_ **

The four stars have gotten a home and are homeschooling Thomas, who is now about 5. Their life is peaceful, but little do they know, that's all about to change...


End file.
